Trials and Tribulations
by MystiqueCorbeau
Summary: Imagine working for the Powers...then imagine being told you have to go help out the X men in the battle of all battles...Armagedden
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Marvel including characters, or names. However, I do own my own ideas and characters. Please read and enjoy…

Darkness. It is said that life began in darkness that in the cold void of space, something, or someone created that single hydrogen atom that started the whole mess that is now called life. What if, I told you that I knew this theory was fact. That back at the dawn of time, there were beings that roamed the void, so terrible, so awesome that their presences shook the very core of the void.

These beings, unable to decide of the proper existence for this new thing called the universe, decided to throw in all of their influences throughout the universe. All concepts such as chaos and order, good and evil, neutrality, all were blended together to form what we now know as life.

You may ask yourself, how could I know such things? How could anyone know this for a fact. Well it's quite easy, in the layman's term, I work for them. To say that it's a difficult job is an understatement. I am neither an agent of good nor an agent of evil, rather I was…chosen, to be a neutral participant in the ever going battle between good and evil. More to the point, in the oncoming battle of the end of the world, I am to train, and test those who would be the combatants in such. My Employers, as I refer to them, have given me the ever wonderful assignment of working with a group of the strangest humans I have ever studied.

These humans, or mutants as some call them, to me they are all the same…whinny, annoying emotional basket cases concerned with nothing important, and by the time they realize what the important things are, they are already dead. I guess it pays to live outside time and reality in the dimension of my Employers. Anyway, I digress, these mutants that I am to train, teach and otherwise be of assistance too are well known on their planet. They are called the X-Men. And my job is to go to Earth, early 21st century, and help prepare this band of…misfits, for the battle of the century.

Did I ever mention, that I really don't get paid enough for this? It's about time I demand a raise…


	2. The Interview

"Yes, how can I be of help to you Mister?" asked the quiet demeanor that was Professor Charles Francis Xavier. Leader and mentor to the legendary X Men, he sat across from a strange man, clad in black attire, looking something out of a gothic novel, or at the very least, a leather bondage shop.

"The name is Puck," responded the man dressed in black. His trench coat flowed over the chair. All of his body was covered, except for his face of course. His jade eyes met the penetrating stare of the professor, never wavering from his scrutinizing gaze. "I have come before you with a proposition Professor Xavier. I feel that I can be of some assistance to your school."

"Really," responded Xavier, moving in closer on the desk arms folded up. "How do you suppose you could do this Mister Puck?"

"It's just Puck. No mister si vous plait," _Damn, _Puck thought to himself._ Old habits die hard..._ "I am aware of what your school is for Professor, and I think that my services could be of most use to you and your students."

"As anyone knows, I am always looking for new hands to help in anyway shape or form. So tell me, what are your mutant abilities?" Puck could tell immediately that Xavier didn't trust this six foot tall man in black, however, in his many years of dealing with people of all types, he decided to let the young man, who couldn't be any older than his early twenties.

"I am not a mutant Professor, I am sorry to have misled you," he apologized, although sincerity seemed to be lacking from his voice. Puck had expected as much, to be thought of as a mutant, in a school for the 'gifted' nevertheless, he felt a twinge of annoyance at the assumption. Not that he had any problem with mutants, he had seen far stranger things in his lifetime than mere humans with mutated genes; his annoyance laid in the fact that Xavier still assumed. "My abilities lay within the realm of the occult."

"Interesting indeed Puck, but how will that help my students or my school?"

"From what I understand about you and your precious X-Men, Professor Xavier, is that you have encountered beings from all walks of life. Including evil mutants, evil humans, and even the occasional run in with the occult. By which my understanding, you have only been able to scarcely get out of."

"I'm listening…" Xavier said with even more interest, however, he leaned back in his chair, as to make sure that Puck didn't know that he was too interested, hands placed together with his finger tips touching.

"Allow me to help here by teaching your staff as well as students some basic fundamentals of Magick 101. Mind you, all I will be able to do is show them the basic attacks, and what will be most effective, because unfortunately, a general rule in dealing with the occult is only the occult can stop the occult. However, I feel that with some guidance, your precious X-Men can at least have a fighting chance, when fighting someone like me," Puck allowed for a dramatic pause before he gave an enigmatic smile, as if to say, 'without such a good conscience that is.'

"You make a valid argument Puck," Xavier said with a sigh as he placed his hands on his desk before him. "My team has indeed faced beings from all walks of life, and has barely escaped with their lives in some encounters." Puck smiled inwardly because he knew that Xavier was beginning to cave in. "However, I am no fool, and know that you have some ulterior motive to being here, and I assure you, if you do anything to harm my staff or students, you _will _regret it."

This took the Magickian off guard, not too many people had seen the…mean? Side of Charles Francis Xavier, and Puck, damn-it-all, actually felt threatened by this old bald man in a wheel chair. Looks like Puck would have to play it safe for a while before his real duties could begin. In the meantime, he would do his best to acquire as much information about the X-Men, Xavier, and the School for the Gifted Youngsters.

"In the meantime Puck, welcome to my school. And please be advised, we will be watching you…" Xavier said with a stoned cold look that almost made Puck shiver, indeed, Xavier was one he would have to watch out for. All the magicks in the world would not be able to help someone if he was in a coma. Indeed, Puck had his work cut out for him.


End file.
